The unreadable
by 3MPR3SS
Summary: Just a one-shot to piss the ANTI-SasuSaku fans off, :p


It was the most joyful moment for everybody on the battlefield. Everybody was relieved and happy, some even crying tears of joy, some for the precious comrades lost in this long remorseful war. However, all were truly grateful to team seven for ending it all. The injured were being healed by Katsuyu, thanks to Sakura.

Those with fatal injuries were taken into camps and attended to by medics. And the three of them, one who used to be a 'useless' cry-baby, an annoying loser, and a lonely depressed child, now were the saviours of the ninja world all for their bravery in taking on a number of perilous fights, and everybody acknowledged them for it.

"Hip-hip", shinobi from all the different nations cheered throwing the three in the air then catching them, "hurray!" Naruto was enjoying the praise, Sakura felt uncomfortable and Sasuke wasn't enjoying it at all.

* * *

_~A few hours later, after all the cheering~_

All the members of Konoha 11 were standing in a circle.

"Sasuke, I refused to acknowledge you when you entered the battlefield, but now I take my words back, you've done good, you too Naruto and Sakura", Shikamaru said looking at the three in approval.

Kiba looked disgruntled.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned.

"Thank you", Sakura smiled, Sasuke just gave him a flinty look.

"Anybody else who has something to say?" Shikamaru asked the rest.

"It was nice meeting you, Naruto and Sakura, you both helped me understand what friendship was, now that Sasuke is back, I guess my mission is over, I'm greatful I met you all", Sai smiled, everybody else was silent.

"We can still hang out right?" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder as Sakura nodded and Sai smiled.

"I'm greatful Sasuke is back, and helped end this war", Lee said, with his fist folded and in front of him gesturing appreciation.

"Me too", Choji added, everybody seemed to start respectfully accepting Sasuke's return. Making both Naruto and Sakura's hearts feel lighter with every approval.

"This is such a beautiful reunion, it reminds me of the chunin exams, thank you so very much, you three", Tenten looked up as stars slowly appeared in the purplish-orange sky.

"No problem", Naruto winked grinning.

"I'm also thankful for everything you three have done", Shino said.

"Same here", Ino smiled.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun", Hinata looked at the ground as her eyes shimmered.

"Hinata, thank you", Naruto smiled softly, he walked towards her as everybody watched without interruption, respecting what was going on.

He leaned down and embraced her, "I need someone like you around, you're always watching my back. You've done so much for me."

Ino squealed when Hinata hugged Naruto back closing her eyes happily, Sakura smiled seeing how adorable they both looked.

_'I'm proud of you, Naruto'_, Sakura said in her mind.

"I have something to say", said Sakura, "before the final enemy, it wasn't only team 7 fighting, it was all of us, so thanks you guys also".  
Everybody smiled in acceptance.

"Sasuke-kun!" A certain red haired kunoichi called out running their direction. Her eyes were dreamy, like Sasuke was the only person in her view "where have you been? I was so worried", she blushed forcing her arms around him, getting a dreadful look from Sakura, a disgusted one from Sasuke, a grin from Naruto and the rest gave funny looks.

'Isn't she the one Sasuke attempted to..." Sakura wondered.

"Karin..get off me", Sasuke said.

Karin backed away then rudely eyed everybody in the group, when she spotted Sakura, she eyed her from head to toe then from toe to head.

"I'm Karin", she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she looked at all of them.

"I'm Ino", Ino said returning the head to toe eyeing that Karin did to Sakura.

"I'm Kiba"

"Shikamaru"

"Choji"

"Call me Lee"

"My name is Tenten"

"Shino"

"H-Hinata", Hinata said in her soft voice.

"What? What Was that?" Karin asked.

"Hi-Hinata", she repeated.

"Please voice up or something", Karin put on an irritated expression, the way she treated Hinata just pissed off the other three girls.

"Hinata is my name", Hinata said a little louder.

"Yeah next?"

"I'm Naruto"

"Sai"

"I'm Sakura", Karin looked at her in jealousy remembering that Sakura Liked Sasuke.

"Nice meeting you all", she said, everybody else was feeling awkward.

"I'm tired, let's call it a day", Shikamaru yawned. Everyone agreed and started slowly leaving one by one.

Naruto and Hinata left, it was just Karin, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were about to leave when Karin spoke;

"Sasuke-kun, now that they're all gone, why don't we go spend some time alone? Just you and me", she asked wrapping her arms gently around Sasuke from behind.

"Do not touch me in that manner", Sasuke glared at her, making her jump back. Sakura was sending her a death glare but she didn't notice.

"Sasuke-kun, exactly who is she?" Ino asked quizzically, her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"She's a former member of a team I formed called taka", Sasuke replied.

"Oh, then why is she behaving like that?" Ino sneered putting her other hand on her hip giving him a bored look. Sakura didn't feel like talking, things were already ugly here and she didn't want to look silly.

"Behaving like what?" Karin snarled.

"Behaving like a bi-"

"Ino, forget it, let's go. Sasuke-kun, Karin, you guys wanna join us? We're going to help out with removing the tents that aren't needed", Sakura cut Ino off then smiled at the two as she pulled Ino's hand off her shoulder and into her left hand, Sasuke looked at Sakura and held his gaze there.

"You fat cocky blond", Karin wanted to really get something started with Ino.

"You piece of red haired shit!" Ino bit back, "bitch! Sasuke-kun, I wonder how you were able to stand her.."

"P-please girls ca-calm down", Sakura said in twitches, "Sasuke-kun please tell Karin not to provoke Ino. Ino also don't provoke her"

"Who do you think you are to shut me up? Sasuke-kun doesn't care what you say, pinky, so don't tell him what to-"

"Karin", Sasuke indirectly proved her wrong, "shut up"

"You seem to have a soft spot for that pinky, Sasuke-kun"

"Her name is Sakura not pinky, I' call you four eyes!" Ino barked.

"Ino, let's go", Sakura and Ino walked away holding hands.

"Yeah just get lost and go back to your village already! Who wants to help you with your business, right Sasuke-kun?", Karin mocked them, then moved closer to Sasuke, but Sasuke just brushed past her and followed after them.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Oi! Where are you going?" The two girls turned and looked surprised seeing Sasuke, Sasuke ignored the red head's annoying calls.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked confused.

"Aren't we going to help out?" He replied.

"Aww, looks like somebody's alone", Ino teased.

"Ino, I swear, one more tease from you and I won't be around to stop you two.", Sakura gave her a look of dismay, "Karin, you can still come with us if you want to", Sakura smiled.

"I'd enjoy you not stopping us", Ino said mischievously.

"Hmph, hope it's worth it", Karin said, joining them.

The four of them walked into their base, every now and then Karin would wrap her arm around Sasuke's and move uncomfortably close then, Sasuke would push her off. Sasuke then walked in line with the two girls in front, Karin followed and did the same thing, this time, Ino noticed.

"Are you even capable of shame?" Ino asked.

"Shut up bitch! Nobody asked for your opinions!" Karin screamed making Sakura do a face-palm.

"That's it, I'm done", Sakura walked away leaving the two behind as they called each other names. Sasuke then followed behind Sakura.  
"I'm starting to think Naruto is a little more sensible than those two", Sakura joked turning around to look at Sasuke.

"Hn", Sasuke smirked. Her emerald orbs sparkled as she looked up at the stars scattered all over the dark, blue, mystical sky. After they finished helping out. They both sat on the crates reminiscing.

* * *

"You two! Get off the crates!" Shizune called out to them.

The two jumped off the crates, Sakura stood stiffly as Shizune walked to them with a stern face.

"My apologies, we were-"

"You two are old enough to know better. Now go get something to eat", she ordered cutting Sakura off.

"Hai!" Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist and quickly walked to the area where the chefs were restlessly cooking food.

After the two ate, they walked in town everybody was smiling at them, some would hug them or thank them, call them heroes.

"Would you look at that", Sakura smiled turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and saw Karin and Ino sitting on a log together, having a conversation, and they looked like they were getting along. Sasuke looked at them with an uninterested expression.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, I guess I'll be going", Sakura looked away, "you find Naruto or Kakashi to keep you accompanied", she faked a smile at him.

"Hn", he replied, she then turned and started walking back, then she jumped up and disappeared.

* * *

The pink haired girl sat on the branch of a tree, the wind and peacefulness seemed to enlighten her mood as she looked at the entire camp site and how busy it was.

The thought of Sasuke crossed her mind. Many bad memories ran through her head, she felt depressed, her eyes went glassy. She looked up to the stars to remind her of something happy. But all she could think of was:

"Sasuke-kun", she bit her lip and dropped her head, as single tear ran down her cheek. She hugged her knees, feet on the branch, her chin on both knees and curled up next to the tree.

'Sakura..' Sasuke's mind spoke as he stood a few trees behind, watching the girl in agony.


End file.
